


A Kiss Worth Remembering (G Version)

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Warm Bodies - Isaac Marion
Genre: F/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Movie Verse) Julie's friend teased her about having a Zombie Boyfriend. She didn't really give it much thought until tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Worth Remembering (G Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Rated for necrophilia.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Warm Bodies or it's characters.  
> A/N: This is the rated G version. There is also a rated M version with "extra" stuff.

Everything was confusing, so confusing, especially this, especially him.  Julie confided in her friend. She told her friend that she missed him. Her friend teased her and called R her Zombie Boyfriend. Julie shrugged it off but tonight, with him looking like that, she found herself seriously thinking about it. Truth is, R cleaned up rather nice. After a nice long shower and some make up, he turned out to be rather hot. R was different, a lot different than Perry. R paid attention to her. He watched her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. He cheered her up when she was sad. He protected her, kept her safe. Perry used to be like that until he changed. Perry lost hope. Perry didn’t want to live. He didn’t try to live.

R turned his head to look at her from where he lay on the floor next to her bed. He found her staring back at him.

“What?” He asked.

She smiled and shook her head. “Oh, nothing. Nothing.” She paused for a long bit and then spoke up. “Actually, I have a question.” Julie sat up in bed.

R propped himself upon his elbows. “What is it?” He asked.

“Come up here.” She requested, scooting back and sitting Indian style to make room.

R did as he was told, sitting slowing and tentatively onto the bed. He nodded and tried to show genuine interest with his emotionless face. He watched Julie smile and then look down as a blush spread across her cheeks. He thought she was beautiful, so very beautiful.

“Julie?” He asked. He reached out and placed his hand upon hers trying to encourage her.

“Can I……can I kiss you?” She asked finally looking up and into his eyes.

“A kiss?” He repeated dumbfounded.

“Do you remember what a kiss is?” She asked.

R’s eyes darted back and forth as if he were trying to remember.  “No.” He said eventually.

“Lean closer and close your eyes. I’ll show you.” She said reassuringly.

R looked at her as best as he could, questioningly but closed his eyes. He leaned in not knowing what to expect. His eyes flew open when he felt something against his lips. He squinted and realized it was Julie pressing her lips against his. R took in her closed eyes, her long eye lashes, her hair and skin. Everything about her was beautiful. He liked her. He wanted to remember her. She was worth remembering.  Julie then pulled back and opened her eyes. She smiled at him when she met his gaze.

“Do you remember now?” She asked when he didn’t say anything.

“Yes.” He stated. “A…again?” He asked. “Pa….please?” He asked again.

Julie just smiled and kissed him again.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed. Thank You


End file.
